Hallucinations
by Queen DheVils94
Summary: Chapter 4 update ! "Mereka disini.""Aakkh ! panaass !""Dia mulai merasakan keberadaanku heh ?""Luhan,mereka. Mereka dua dari empat orang itu ! jangan biarkan mereka diambil dan dipengaruhi !" "Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan hyung." HunHan and other in here ! RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Hallucinations

Author : Queen DheVils94 / Dheanabilazzz

Cast : EXO Couple but HunHan as the main cast ! with Shinee member and other !

Genre : Romance,Fantasy,Little Action,Little Horror.

Rating : T

Summary : _**'Apakah benar ini hanya sebuah halusinasi,Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata ?'**_

Warning : Boys Love or Yaoi , Typo(s),Abal,Alur ini hanya fiksi,Apabila ada kesamaan tempat atau kejadian harap dimaafkan karena ketidak tahuan saya selaku author *namanya juga manusia pasti ada aja yg pemikirannya sama-_-*

AN : Annyeong saya author baru di FFN^^. Saya ini sebenarnya author yg labil-_-. Waktu itu saya pernah ngirim ff judulnya 'Bestfriend ?' tapi saya hapus soalnya saya salah masukin kategori dan dokumennya itu kata katanya banyak yg udah cek di tapi kata2nya gk ada yg ilang Cuma diFFn aja. Kepada readers atau author lain yang kalau bisa kasih saran saya akan terima dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

**You hate Yaoi ? Just leave…**

**Plagiator ? Go away…**

.

.

.**-DheVils94**

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Suatu sore di Seoul,Korea Selatan tepatnya di apartement lantai 2 nomor 6 terdapat 6 orang namja yang sedang satu dari mereka ada yang terlihat sedang tertawa melihat tingkah temannya ,Luhan nama namja yang sedang tertawa itu, Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah temannya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menirukan suara 3 namja lainnya –Sehun,Chanyeol dan Kai- sedang asyik bermain 'Playstation' bahkan sampai berebutan stick.

Luhan yang masih tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun melihat sekilas bayangan seorang namja yang berlari ke arah dapur apartement. Luhan pikir itu salah satu dari Sehun,Chanyeol dan Kai tapi setelah melirik ke arah ruang TV Luhan terkejut karena ternyata mereka bertiga masih asyik bermain dan mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan pasalnya jika itu bukan salah satu dari Sehun,Chanyeol,dan juga Kai lalu itu siapa sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jelas berada didepannya.

Bulu kuduk Luhan mulai meremang dan merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya padahal tadi dia tidak menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang terlalu rendah karena cuara yang lumayan dingin saat ini.

"Emh Lu kok kayanya suhu disini makin dingin yah ?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit takut.

"Iya aku juga merasakannya."Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Molla,padahal aku tidak mengatur suhu AC terlalu rendah kok."Jawab Luhan.

_Praaang !_

Suara kaca pecah mengagetkan semua yang ada didalam apartement tersebut.

"Bunyi apa itu !?"Pekik Chanyeol.

_Praaaaaang !_

Suara itu kembali terdengar tapi yang satu ini lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung,Baekki hyung,Lulu hyung cepat kemari."Teriak Sehun memerintahkan Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Luhan agar mendekat.

Sekilas Luhan kembali melihat bayangan namja tadi dan kali ini lebih jelas.

"_Onew hyung…"Batin Luhan._

"_Tidak mungkin Onew hyung kan sudah…"Batin Luhan lagi._Ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu benar sunbaenya Onew tapi yang membuat dia ragu adalah,Onew telah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu terputus saat seseorang menarik paksa tangannya dan ternyata itu Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja hyung,mungkin dengan itu kita akan melupakan hal ini."Ucap Kai dan diberi anggukan dari yang lainnya kecuali Luhan yang masih merasakan keberadaan Onew yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Ayo hyung."Ajak Sehun kepada Luhan lalu membawanya ke kamar mereka.

~ o ~

Luhan POV

Aku sekarang berada didalam kamar bersama masih memikirkan apa yang aku lihat benar itu Onew hyung ? aku memang tak yakin tapi aku merasakan melihatnya dengan jelas,Wajahnya terlihat memohon dan seperti ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau kenapa hyung ?"Tanya Sehun yang ternyata sudah duduk disampingku.

"Sehun.."

"Ne hyung waeyo ?"Tanya Sehun sambil memelukku dari samping.

"Tadi aku melihat Onew hyung.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Perkenalan ffnya sampai sini aja dulu chapter selanjutnya saya Insya Allah bakal bawa (?) ff yang lebih panjang.

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallucinations Chapter 2

Author : Queen DheVils94 / Dheanabilazzz

Cast : EXO Couple but HunHan as the main cast ! SHINee member and other.

Genre : Romance,Fantasy,Little Action,Little Horror.

Rating : T

Summary : '_**Apakah benar ini hanya sebuah halusinasi,Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata ?'**_

Warning : Boys Love or Yaoi , Typo(s),Abal,Alur ini hanya fiksi,Apabila ada kesamaan tempat atau kejadian harap dimaafkan karena ketidak tahuan saya selaku author *namanya juga manusia pasti ada aja yg pemikirannya sama-_-* dan satu lagi Judul sama isi cerita gk nyambung !

Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME tapi FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

AN : Hai Hai saya balik lagi nih *lemparchanyeol.* Sesuai janji saya akan bawa ff yang panjang dan semoga aja beneran jadi panjang (?)

.

.

.

.

**You hate YAOI ? Just leave…**

**Plagiator ? Go away !**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tadi melihat Onew hyung…"_

Chapter 2

Author POV

"Mwo !? itu tidak mungkin hyung kan sudah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu."Ucap Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan.

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas !."Elak Luhan.

"Sudahlah hyung mungkin kau hanya sedang baik kita tidur saja hyung aku lelah."Jawab Sehun yang kemudian membawa Luhan kepelukannya dan mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

'_Apakah benar ini hanya sebuah halusinasi,tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata.'Batin Luhan sebelum menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi._

_Keesokan harinya _

07:30 KST

Terlihat dua orang namja imut nan cantik yang sedang serius membaca novel sambill berbaring di kasur yang empuk nan dan Luhan nama namja yang sedang membaca novel satu di antara mereka terlihat tersenyum kecil atau bahkan tertawa terbahak bahak karena menurutnya lucu – sekarang hanya berdua di apartement milik nama lainnya sedang berbelanja bahan makanan dan juga kebutuhan yang lainnya karena kalah bermain game.

Semua terlihat baik baik saja sampai ada hal aneh dirasakan kembali merasakan kehadiran seseorang –makhluk _halus _ juga merasakan aura dingin di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan bertanya.

"Luhan hyung waeyo ?"Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas sambil menutup novelnya.

"Ani aku hanya sedikit bingung."Jawab Luhan dengan kebohongan sengaja berbohong karena ia tak mau nantinya Baekhyung ketakutan dan menangis -kelakuan yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan jika ia suara buku jatuh mengagetkan kedua namja yang berada di kasur sambil membaca novel.

_Braak !_

"Suara apa itu ?"Tanya Luhan yang tersentak kaget.

"I-itu h-hyung."Jawab Baekhyun gugup karena mulai merasa takut,tangannya menunjuk sebuah buku yang cukup tebal terjatuh dari meja.

"Mwo !? bagaimana bisa !"Pekik saja ia kaget dan heran karena ia ingat betul ia meletakkan buku itu di tegah meja bukan di pinggir sehingga tak sekarang buku itu tiba Luhan kembali merasakan kehadiaran seseorang dan udara yang semakin dingin.

"K-kenapa udara disini menjadi dingin dan bagaimana bisa buku itu terjatuh."Tanya terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan.

"_Onew hyung ?"Batin Luhan yang melihat sekilas Onew yang sedang berdiri di samping meja di kamar sangat memohon seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan,tapi gagal karena Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum Onew mengerluarkan suaranya dan membawanya keluar apartement._

"Apa apa Baekki ?"Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartement.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan apartement ini,ayo kita menyusul yang lainnya hyung."Jawab Baekhyun lalu menarik kembali tangan Luhan.

Still Author POV

Enam orang namja terlihat sedang duduk di dalam sebuah café.Mere terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan satunya kadang terlihat meminum ice coffe yang mereka pesan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun,Hyung ?"Tanya seorang namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"I-iya apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu semua benar."Jawab Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana ini ? kita tidak mungkin kan tetap tinggal di apartement kita pindah saja hyung ?"Tanya Kai.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa pindah Kai,Masalahnya menemukan apartement yang murah dan bagus itu susah."Ucap Kyungsoo yang diberi anggukan yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dong ? aku taku hyung."Ujar memang terkenal paling kuat tapi juga paling cengeng dan penakut. #author digampar Tao

"Tenanglah Tao,Kita akan memikirkan caranya secepat mungkin."Kali ini Kris yang membuka suara.

Suasana kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya masing yang melihat keraguan di mata Luhan mulai curiga tapi segera ia hilangkan pikirannya berpikir untuk memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat di kamar tadi tapi ia takut mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia yang membuat Luhan bingung adalah kenapa Onew hyungnya kenapa bisa muncul bahkan Luhan bisa melihatnya walau yang lainnya sepupunya itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dengan baju yang compang camping dan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Luhan POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dibalkon kamar memandangi bulan yang bersinar indah di langit malam yang ,Chanyeol,dan Kai seperti biasa sedang bermain 'Playstation' di ruang tegah,Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang membaca novel yang baru merea beli tadi kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi aku melihat Onew hyung di dekat meja belajarku dan saja tadi Baekhyun tidak keburu menarik tangannku untuk keluar, Aku pasti bisa mendengar apa yang Onew hyung ingin bicarakan walau aku tidak yakin.

Angin bertiup menerpa menutup mata menikhati setiap hembusan angin yang meniup wajah dan kelamaan angin bertiup kencang dan udaranya mendingin aku kembali merasakan aku membuka mata betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Onew hyung duduk tepat di sebelahku !

"_Annyeong Luhan-ah Oraenmanieyo."Ucap Onew hyung sambil tersenyum tipis,wajahnya sangat pucat. (lama tak berjumpa)._

"_A-annyeong h-hyung oraenmanieyo."Jawabku sedikit saja aku takut, Arwah tepat berada di sebelahku bahkan berbicara kepadaku,wajar saja kan ?_

"_Luhan tidak usah takut,aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu dan teman temanmu bahwa kalian bukan manusia biasa."Ujar Onew hyung yang malah membuatku semakin takut tapi au segera menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak takut._

"_Apa maksudmu hyung ?"Tanyaku._

"_Kalian semua memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa dan sebenarnya kalian tidak seharusnya tinggal di planet lain."Jawab Onew hyung serius tanpa lurus kedepan._

"_Mwo !? P-planet lain ? apa maksudmu hyung ?"Tanyaku lagi aku bingung._

"_Ya planet seharusnya kalian tinggal."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Hohoho chapter 2 author tebecein (?) ditengah jalan haha *ketawa evil bareng Kyuppa* huaaa maaf kalau ff ini makin aneh dan gaje Allah author bakall update chap 3 minggu author berterima kasih untuk readers yang udah review di chap 1.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Ajib4ff : Ne ini udah lagi ya :D**

**Dian haniehunie : aduh author juga gk tau knp bisa ngegantung (?) # beneran jantungmu deg degan cepet ke RS siapa tau kamu sakit #plaak aurhor mlah ngedoain *bercanda ya* gumawo reviewnya jgn lupa review lagi yah :D**

**Oh Hyunsung : Onew tuh siapanya Luhan yah ? author juga gk tau deh ._.a #pletak# udah dijawab ya pertanyaannya di chap reviewnya jgn lupa review lagi yo^^**

**Azura Lynn Gee : ini udah dilanjut kok + reviewnya :D**

**Hunhan shipper : ne ini udah reviewnya :D**

**0312luluEXOticS : omo benarkah ni ff seru ? aduh author malu (?) *paan sih* lulu punya indra ke6 saya tak tau tanya aja ma orangnya *mintadigampar* gumawo reviewnya :D**

**Lisana1 : woah dibilang seru lagi author jadi malu (?) beneran *ngumpetdipelukansehun* #plaak , ini udah dipanjangin reviewnya :D**

**Sekali lagi author mau bilang Terima Kasih,Khamsahamnida,Xie Xie,Thank You untuk yang sudah review^^**

**Mind to Review again ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallucinations

Author : Queen DheVils94

Cast : EXO Couple but HunHan as the main cast and other !

Genre : YAOI , Romance , Fantasy, Little Horor and action

Rating : T

Leght : Chaptered

Warning : Alur ngasal , EYD jadi ETS ( Ejaan Terserah Saya ) , Typo(s) , BL

AN : luhANYEONG (?) ! waah saya balik lagi nih *lempar onew*

Adakah yang nunggu ni ff ? kayanya sih ga ada *pundung-,-* maaf sebelumnya soalnya saya telat post soalnya saya banyak kerjaan lain miaaaan *bow*

(?) !

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"_Apa maksudmu hyung ?"Tanyaku._

"_Kalian semua memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa dan sebenarnya kalian tidak seharusnya tinggal di planet lain."Jawab Onew hyung serius tanpa lurus kedepan._

"_Mwo !? P-planet lain ? apa maksudmu hyung ?"Tanyaku lagi aku bingung._

"_Ya planet seharusnya kalian tinggal."_

Chapter 3

_"M- mwo !? tapi tempat tinggalku dibumi hyung !"Ucap Luhan tak percaya apa yang Onew katakana._

_"Percayalah padaku Luhan,aku tidak berbohong. Kalian berdelapan buka mahkluk bumi, tapi mahkluk EXO Planet. Sebelumnya kalian harus menemukan empat orang lagi sehingga jumlahnya 12."Jelas Onew._

_"T-tapi itu tidak mungkin !"Elak Luhan lagi._

_"Luhan,hyung mohon percayalah. Kalianlah penyelamat bumi, jika kalian tidak secepatnya menemukan keempat namja lain yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa seperti kalian bumi akan berada dalam masalah besar."Ucap Onew meyakinkan Luhan lagi._

_"Baiklah hyung,tapi aku ingin tau cerita yang sebenarnya."Kata Luhan akhirnya._

_"Baiklah dengarkan aku baik baik. 22 tahun yang lalu tepatnya di planet bernama Veenitch terjadi sebuah perebutan kekuasaan antara 5 namja yang tergabung menjadi SHINee dan 6 namja yang tergabung menjadi B.A.P. pada akhirnya terjadi perang di Veenitch yang menyebabkan banyaknya manusia di Veenitch yang terluka bahkan meninggal, perang dimenangkan oleh SHINee. B.A.P yang marah berjanji akan membalas dendam kepada SHINee dan manusian Veenitch yang menurut mereka sangat menjijikan. Mereka meminta bantuan kepada sang __**iblis **__yang bernama__** MAMA. **__Mereka meminta kekuatan lebih kepadanya, sebagai imbalan mereka akan membunuh seluruh mahkluk bumi untuk diberikan kepada __**MAMA."**_

_"SHINee yang tergabung dari 5 namja bernama Lee JinKi atau aku. Kim Jonghyung,Choi Minho, Kim Kibum atau Key dan Lee Taemin yakin bahwa mereka tak bisa mengalahkan B.A.P nantinya meminta bantuan kepada Lee SooMan seorang paranormal untuk memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sooman akhirnya segera membaca masa depan dengan ilmu yang ia pelajari. Dari prediksinya SooMan mengatakan akan lahir 12 orang namja keturunan Veenitch dibumi yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa membantu Veenitch dan juga bumi. Oleh karena itu aku memanggil kalian."Jelas Onew Panjang Lebar._

_"Jadi hyung juga memiliki kekuatan ?"Tanya Luhan._

_"Ya, tapi itu dulu."Jawab Onew._

"Luhan Hyung !?"Panggil Sehun.

"Hyung, kau bicara dengan siapa ?"Tanya Sehun.

"A-ah aku tidak bicara dengan siapa siapa kok."Elak Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Jeongmal ?"

"Ne."Jawab Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat dimana Onew tadi duduk. Tapi tempat itu sudah kosong.

"Cepat masuk hyung,kau bisa masuk angin."Kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan kedalam kamar.

"Sehunah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus percaya padaku."Kata Luhan.

"Ne, apa itu hyung ?"Tanya Sehun.

"Emh, kita senenarnya bukan manusia biasa."Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Mwo ! apa maksudmu hyung, itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi aku serius !"

"Hyung , sudahlah jangan banyak berhalusinasi, ayo tidur hyung."Ucap Sehun sambil menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar mereka percaya padaku."Batin Luhan.

~o~

Still Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagi kedelapan namja bernama Luhan,kris,Tao,Sehun,Kyungsoo,Kai,Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat lesu terutama Chanyeol yang biasanya paling berisik menjadi diam seribu bahasa, Baekhyung yang hanya mengganti chanel tv tanpa ada yang ia tonton, Kyungsoo yang bengong (?), Kai yang tidur tiduran dikarpet bersama Sehun,Tao dan Kris. Dimana Luhan ? Jawabannya ia sedang ada tugas kelompok dirumah temannya.

"Haaah ~ kapan Luhan hyung pulang."Ucap Sehun.

"Arghh ! aku tak tahan lagi ! aku booosaaaaaaaan !"Teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi tambah berantakan.

"Haish kau berisik sekali Chanyeol."Ucap Kris sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dan keadaan kembali hening.

~o~

Disisi lain terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Luhan sekarang sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan baju hangat untuk dongsaengnya karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

"Whoa ~ aku harus pilih yang mana ?"Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri saat berada didalam sebuah took baju. Luhan pun mulai memilih baju yang kira kira cocok untuknya dan dongsaengnya tanpa menyadari ada yang menatapnya sinis.

_"Jadi dia salah satu dari 12 namja itu ?"ucap orang tersebut lalu menghilang terbawa angin._

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC

Huaaah maaf ni chap gaje bgt yah ?

Maaf juga kalau ada typo oke.

Big Thanks to :

Love Couple , 031luLuEXOticS , Azura Lynn Gee , lisana1 , ajib4ff , dian haniehunie , rahmiauliadina , Riyoung Kim , WinterHeaven , asroyasrii

Love You All :**

Mind to Review again ?

-DheVils94-


	4. Chapter 4

Author POV

Setelah memasukkan beberapa angka,akhirnya pintu apartement terbuka. Luhan segera masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu,setelah selesai ia kembali mengangkat plastik belanjaannya dan berjalan masuk. Terlihat tujuh namja sedang duduk atau bahkan berbaring dilantai depan TV,Luhan tersenyum 'pasti mereka bosan'batinnya.

"Sebegitu bosannya kah kalian sampai tak menyadari kepulanganku ?"Tanya Luhan kepada tujuh orang namja didepannya. Sedangkan ketujuh namja yang ditanya segera menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menghampirinya.

"Hyung kau lama sekali sih."Ucap Sehun sambil mempout bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat Sehun lembut.

"Sebelum pulang hyung pergi belanja dulu,lihat aku membelikan kalian mantel hangat untuk musim dingin !"Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaannya.

"Jinja hyung!? Waah gumawo hyung ~"Ucap Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk melihat mantel yang diberikan Luhan.

"Ne gwenchana,lagipula aku sedang gajian."Jawab Luhan. Ya Luhan memang bekerja di sebuah restaurant di Seoul sebagai pelayan.

"Yak ! jangan berebutan ! aku sudah memilihnya sendiri untuk kalian."Teriak Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kai berebutan mantel. Setelah mendengar omelan Luhan Kai dan Chanyeol segera menghentikan acara berebutannya.

"Nah begitu,jangan berebut. Baiklah aku akan membagikannya."Ucap Luhan lalu mulai membagikan mantel yang tadi ia beli.

"Yak ! hyung kenapa mantelku berwarna merah seperti yeoja !?"Protes Kai saat menerima mantelnya. Ia protes karena mantel yang dibelikan Luhan berwarna merah dan memiliki model seperti mantel yeoja –menurutnya-

"Hahaha kau cocok kok memakai mantel itu,kau terlihat seperti ahjumma ahjumma tua hahaha."Ledek Chanyeol saat mendengar protes Kai.

"Yak hyung ! kau saja yang pakai aku tidak mau ! dasar tiang listrik gila !"Balas Kai dengan kesalnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya Kai memangnya kenapa kalau warnanya merah ? kurasa itu cocok untukmu."Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi hyung,modelnya seperti mantel yeoja."Ucap Kai lagi.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang pakai."Ucap Luhan enteng.

"Yak ani ! aish yasudahlah !"Ucap Kai kesal.

Ya biarkan dia menghilangkan kekesalannya sendiri(?)

-oOo-

Author POV

Hari sabtu,hari yang paling ditunggu bagi seluruh orang di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak ? seharian kita bisa tidur atau sekedar istirahat,bermalas malasan bahkan sampai berlibur ke taman bermain. Begitu juga dengan kedelapan namja bernama Luhan,Sehun,Kris,Tao,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo dan juga Kai. Mereka terlihat sedang bermalas malasan dan bermanja manja dengan pasangannya masing masing.

06:30 KST

-ChanBaek-

"Hyung kenapa kau semakin imut ?"Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang tiduran dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya. Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyung saranghaeyo."Ucap Chanyeol lagi

"Nado saranghaeyo."Ucap Baekhyun malu malu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil Baekhyun.

-KrisTao-

"Gege,kau sedang membaca apa ?"Tanya Tao saat melihat Kris sedang membaca buku di sofa. Tao pun duduk disampingnya. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gege sedang membaca buku tentang ramalan 12 legenda besar."Jawab Kris sambil memperlihatkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa ceritanya seru,Ge ?"Tanya Tao lagi.

"Ne tentu saja."Jawab Kris dengan senyuman kecilnya. Pipi Tao memerah melihat senyum Kris.

"Tapi lebih menarik kau pandaku."Ucap Kris lagi yang membuat pipi Tao semakin memerah saja. Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gege !"Ucap Tao pelan.

"Haha waeyo ? lihat Tao pipimu merah,manis sekali."Jawab Kris lagi. Lihat sekarang namja berdarah Kanada itu sedang menjaili pandanya.

"Gege ! aku malu."Ucap Tao pelan. Wah wah lihat pipinya semakin memerah !

"Haha tak usah malu panda,aku ini kan kekasihmu."Ucap Kris lagi lalu ia menarik Tao untuk duduk disebelahnya an mengecup pipi Tao agak lama yang membuatnya semakin merah padam.

-Kaisoo-

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang membuat susu coklat untuk teman temannya. Susu coklat hangat yang lezat cocok dengan pagi yang dingin. Kyungsoo mengaduk gelas susu dengan sendok kecil sambil bersenandung kecil. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja berkulit gelap berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eoh!"Ucap Kyungsoo yang kaget.

"Hyung."Ucap Kai manja kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Ne,Kai."Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Tangannya kembali mengaduk susu coklat yang baru saja dia buat.

"Hyung saranghae."Ucap Kai lagi kepada Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo terlihat memerah mendengar pernyataan Kai.

"Nado saranghae Kai."Balas Kyungsoo malu malu. Pipinya semakin terlihat memerah saja. Dibelakang Kai tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo dan mengecup kecil pipi Kyungsoo.

-HunHan-

Sehun terlihat sedang bermanja manja dengan Luhan hyungnya. Sehun dan Luhan sekarang sedang tiduran dikasur yang ada dikamar mereka berdua. Sehun tidur sambil memeluk Luhan hyung tersayangnya. Sedangkan Luhan sedang membaca sebuah komik Doraemon kesukaannya sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Sehun berubah cemberut saat Luhan tak memperhatikannya dan malah lebih memilih komiknya itu. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Luhan dan berbalik membelakangi Luhan. Luhan yang kaget karena tiba tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pun melihat Sehun dengan pandangan herannya yang imut.

"Sehunnie waeyo ?"Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih memunggunginya.

"Ani."Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Sehunnie marah ya ?"Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih betah membelakangi Luhan. Luhan meletakkan Komiknya dimeja dan beralih memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehunnie ~ jangan marah ne ?"Ucap Luhan memohon kepada Sehun yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun masih saja diam membuat Luhan sedikit kesal. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Sehun agak lama. Setelahnya Luhan kembali berbaring dengan pipi yang memerah seperti tomat. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dan hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman Sehun. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Luhan erat hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Hyung lain kali harus memperhatikan Sehun. Aku cemburu hyung."Ucap Sehun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau cemburu hanya karena aku lebih memilih membaca komik ?"Tanya Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakana barusan.

"Hmm."Balas Sehun pelan.

"Ne,hyung janji tidak akan mengacuhkan Sehunnieku ini."Jawab Luhan.

-oOo-

Author's POV

Pagi harinya Luhan,Sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo,Kris,Tao,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan tugas tugas sekolah masing masing. Luhan disibukkan dengan tugas kelompok bersama temannya sama halnya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ditugaskan oleh dosen mereka untuk menyiapkan lagu untuk pentas minggu depan. Mereka berdua memang mengambil jurusan Musik sam dengan Luhan hanya saja Luhan sudah sampai semester 4 sedangkan mereka semester 2. Kai,Sehun,dan Tao sebenarnya yang paling banyak memiliki waktu luang karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ujian tengah semester. Jadi mereka hanya main main saja disekolah.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus dengan tergesa gesa karena hari sudah mulai gelap sedangkan dia masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Karena lelah,akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama tiga teman sekelompoknya yaitu,Suho,Yixing,dan Daehyun. Saat mereka melewati toilet namja mereka sedikit merasa merinding entah kenapa. Luhan terdiam sebentar _"Onew hyung ada disini ?"_batinnya. ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri tapi tak mendapati Onew dimana mana. "hey Luhan kau kenapa ?"Tanya Daehyun yang melihat Luhan masih diam didepan toilet namja.

"Ah ani,aku hanya" belum selesai Luhan berbicara terdengar suara teriakkan dari arah toilet. Suaranya melengking bagaikan seseorang yang sedang disiksa. Luhan seakan tak bisa berjalan. Terlihat Daehyun tersenyum licik sebelum berlari meninggalkan Luhan,Suho dan Yixing bertiga.

"_Mereka disini."Ucap Onew pelan._ Luhan terbelalak mendengar suara Onew. Tapi dia tak melihat wujudnya. Ini sebenarnya apa ?

"Luhan kau tak apa apa ?"Tanya Yixing yang mulai menghampiri Luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sakit ditengkuknya. Leher bagian belakangnya itu terasa terbakar. Suho dengan wajah khawatir berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan Luhan.

"Jangan !"Bentak Luhan. Dia merasakan ada ancaman disekitarnya. Namun ia tak dapat melihatnya. _"Dia mulai merasakan keberadaanku heh ?"_

"Aakkh ! panaass !"Pekik Yixing saat tengkuknya semakin terasa sakit. Suho dengan terpaksa kembali menghampiri Yixing dan kaget saat melihat tanda berbentuk kepala unicorn di tengkuk Yixing yang memerah.

"_Luhan,mereka. Mereka dua dari empat orang itu ! jangan biarkan mereka diambil dan dipengaruhi !"Onew kembali berucap._

"Kalian."

-oOo-

Still author's POV

Luhan pulang ke apartementnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia semakin bingung dengan kejadian beberapa hari ini. Luhan memasukki apartement dengan jalan sempoyongan(?) kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pusing.

"Luhan hyung gwenchana ?"Tanya Sehun saat melihat hyung kesayangannya ini pulang. Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan. Dahi Luhan terasa panas untuk Sehun.

"Hyung,kau sakit !?"Tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Luhan hyung,benar kau sakit ?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani,aku hanya pusing."Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Baiklah,kau istirahat saja dulu hyung."Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Lalu mengantarkan Luhan kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"_Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan hyung."_

**ToBeContinued**

Hiya akhirnya selese juga ni FF. gaje banget ya ? iya sih saya ngaku. Abis aku lagi kesel ni sama yg nyebarin gossip tentang Sehun sama siapa tuh namanya/aku males nulis namanya,udah kesel duluan/ mereka kan Cuma sahabatan ga sampai pacaran. Mereka ga tau apa aku galau banget pas tau tuh hoax ! :"(

Awalnya ga percaya eh malah nambah banyak gossipnya. Harusnya ni ff udah diupdate dri minggu lalu tapi gara gara kesel aku tunda deh. Maaf ya. Sebenarnya juga ff ini aku tunda gara2 aku UKK hehe. Ngomong2 aku ini baru kelas 7 smp mau naik ke kls 8 jadi manggilnya dhea atau saeng aja :D

Balasan Review.

dian deer: wah kamu masih bingung yah soal mereka ber8. Jadi mereka tuh sbenarnya Cuma teman tapi mereka udah kaya sodara. Maaf ya pendek soalnya ide ceritanya sering kabur. Gumawo reviewnya !

0312luLuEXOticS : iya mereka harus nyari 4 orang lagi nih hehe. Siapa yah ? aku juga ga tau._. makasih reviewnya !

Azura Lynn Gee : ini udah dilanjut,makasih reviewnya !

ajib4ff : pendek bgt ya ? maaf soalnya ide ceritanya sering kabur._. soal luhan meyakinkan yg lain itu next chap ! jadi tetep review ya ! makasih !

siscaMinstalove : haha maaf maaf kalau pendek._. ini udah dilanjut ya,makasih reviewnya !

Riyoung Kim : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya !

Oh Hyunsung : udah dilanjut nih^^ makasih reviewnya ya !

lisnana1 : iya semoga mereka bisa cepet percaya ma luhan. Makasih reviewnya !

asroyasrii : masih ga ngerti ya ? jadi onew itu kan sepupunya luhan nah onew tuh meninggal gara gara kecelakaan yang ga tau sebabnya apa. Nah ternyata onew itu punya kekuatan. Jadi sebenarnya onew jadi manusia buat ngelindungin luhan. Nanti kalau udah waktunya onew bakal kasih tau yg sebenarnya ke luhan. Udah ngerti belum ? aku susah ngejelasinnya._. makasih reviewnya ya !

**Makasih buat semua yang sudah review :***

**Maaf karena authornya sering telat update *bow**

**See you next chapter !**

**Mind to review again ?**

**-DheVils94**


End file.
